loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
James Allen
James Allen is a 16-year-old boy. He is used in Superhero RPs. Background Not much is yet known about James, but it's obvious that he's been kidnapped for quite sometime, even longer than Claire. He also has superpowers and has extensive knowledge about them, being cautious when using it. James has also hinted that he has had a poor childhood prior to being kidnapped. It's revealed that his parents used to abuse him when he was younger, and when they finished, they would feel extremely guilty and apologize profusely. It sickened James, and later he asked his parents not to say sorry after abusing him. They still did sometimes, and the abuse grew worse because he would fight back. Then, they stopped apologizing one day, and told James that after every time they beat him up, he would have to hide his face under his shirt. Later, they sold him to his future captor. Two months before Claire was captured and placed in the same cell as him, James escaped. Only once though, but he managed to gain access to the city. A girl found him, and invited him over to her place. James stayed for a short while, and he was safe. However, one night, the girl forced him to be intimate with her, despite James not having a desire to do so. She insisted, guilt tripping him and telling him he 'owes her' favors for taking him in. Still, he was reluctant and tried saying no. However, the girl still forced herself on him, causing James to break down. He was soon kicked out when he told the girl that he did not enjoy it, and was soon enough kidnapped once more. This event has damaged James both emotionally and mentally. He tries blocking the memory out, and doesn't even retell the story to a single soul until three years after his escape with Claire, where they have finally become a thing and starting to live together. Personality James is a rather complex person, and therefore is rather emotionally dysfunctional, probably due to his past and life in the cell. He has mood swings, and can either be aggressive and antagonistic to his surroundings (and the people around him) or quiet and calm. In both cases, he can also be violent and remorseless to the outcome. One of James' quirks is that he is prone to swearing and cursing, no matter the mood he is in. He finds this a way to release anger, and mostly strings in a snark response when he can. But because of this anger that he has in him, James can often be considered selfish and none caring for others. Deep down, though, James is a rather clingy person once he gets attached to somebody, and has the utmost respect for anybody who can tolerate him. He's super protective of people he cares about and would do anything in the world for them. During the three year timeskip, James has grown to be a more caring and kind person. He is a lot more sociable than he is before, but still intends to keep his guard up. Even then he's a lot more open that he was previously. Now 19, James is attending at a neaby University for his degree. Powers James' main power is energy manipulation. When he activates this power, he has a red aura around him and controls that aura to shape into anything he sets his mind and power on. James, does however, has a price for using this power. Whenever he activates his aura, a red ring from the aura circles his neck, and tightens every time he uses a specific amount of energy. Relationships *''Updated regularly''* Claire "It's none of your fucking business." James initially does not like Claire and finds her weak and annoying. He does, however, finds her lack of intellect regarding her powers amusing and, deep down, is glad to have someone else besides him in the torture. He's mentioned he doesn't have any qalms about leaving her behind, hurting her or even letting the captors hurt her. During their escape, he sees how useful she can be and seems to respect her a tiny bit. After saving her though, James has shown to be attracted to her and finds her presence comforting. When taking her to the amusement park, he finds out how attracted he really is to her and confesses his feelings. When she returns these feelings, he's happy, and tries his best to make her happy. He truly loves her, and would do almost anything for her. Three years after his and Claire's escape, they began dating, as stated before. James is affectionate with Claire, and is trying his best to show her he loves her, to make amends for all the cruel things he did to her during their time in the cell. However, he is extremely nervous and afraid of being too close to her, even going to say ask her if he is 'too clingy'. When it comes to intimacy, James is highly reluctant, and is not ready for it at all. This might be from the event that took place during his one time escape. He's glad that Claire is also not ready, and doesn't mind waiting at all. However, he does not show interest in the action of being intimate with her, and might actually be against it. Creator Elliekun Wielder of Light 08:41, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fantasy Category:Ais's Characters